Hazme Algo
by Moony Pontmercy
Summary: .ONE SHOT. James ya no sabe que hacer para conquistar a Lily y se da porvencido, sus amigos lo animan para que lo intente por ultima vez ¿James lograra conquistar a Lily o se dara porvencido para siempre? JxL obviamente


Mientras escuchaba una canción y leía un fic (puedo.. :D) se me ocurrio hacer este lindo One shot, y espero que les guste mucho, es de James y Lily por supuesto, y tooooooodos los personajes son propiedad de Rowling. el nombre del One shot lo puse por una parte que sale, y simplemente espero que les guste :D

* * *

**Hazme Algo**

James se había levantado apesumbrado ese frío día de invierno. Realmente ya no sabía que podía hacer para conquistarla, lo había intentado todo, desde fuegos artificiales a una pequeña carta, todas sus citas, rechazadas obviamente. Ya se había dado por vencido, pero no se podía sacar a Lily de su mente. Remus en ese instante se estaba duchando, y Sirius, como siempre., durmiendo.

-James- Le llamó Remus al salir de la ducha y al ver a su amigo a los pies de su cama con la cabeza entre sus manos-No te des por vencido ahora- James le miro como si estubiese loco y tampoco sabía como Remus podía saber que el estaba pensando en ella (n/a. bastante obvio mi querido James, xD)

-Lo e intentado todo Lunático, como quieres que no me rinda, ella no me quiere, lo se- Dijo James volviendo como estaba anteriormente, en eso Sirius se levanta.

-No saques concluciones adelantadas hermano, tu no sabes si tal vez la pelirroja este pasando por lo mismo en este momento- dijo seriamente Sirius, sin darse cuenta que había dicho. James levanta la cabeza y junto con Remus lo miraron sorprendidos de que tan temprano (para el gusto de Sirius) estubiese diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Qué me miran como si tubiese un bicho en la cara?-Les pregunto Sirius adormilado, estos se rieron simplemente y Remus se dirigio a James.

-Sirius tiene razón James, por raro que suene, intentalo aunque sea una vez más, tal vez ahora todo te resulte- James no queria mirar a sus amigos, lo unico que queria hacer era volver a dormir y jamas despertar. Se levanto ya cansado y se fue al baño para ducharse con una radio _muggle _de Remus, le gustaba bastante la música _muggle_, por lo menos pesaba que era mejor que la mágicaSirius y Remus se quedaro conversando. lo que ellos sabían y James no era que Lily tambien queria a James, pero obviamente no se lo iban a decir por haberselo prometido a Lily, y relamente temían de su reacción (n/a: ni que fuese tan mala no?).

Al entarar James al baño conecto la radio y puso un CD que Remus tenía. Mientras se duchaba escucho una canción(n/a: bueno escucho varias no?), que le había gustado bastante. Al salir encontro a Remus ordenando un poco sus cosas y vestido, ya que antes estaba solamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura (n/a: babaaaaaaaaaaa :B) y Sirius preparandose para ir a ducharse.

-Remus- Le llamo la atención James- ¿De quien es esa canción que dice "pero hazme algo"? ah.. y obviamente como se llama- Remus lo miro exrañado, sabía que James no queria solamente saber el nombre de la canción, pero que queria, la mente de James era muy extraña como para saberlo

-Es de De saloon. y se llama "Hazme algo"- Le respondío extrañado- Pero, para que quieres saber Cornamenta?- Le termino por preguntar

-No, por nada Remusin- Le dijo divertido James- Me esperas para desayunar?- Le pregunto despues. Remus solo asintio, se le había pasado por alto que James lo llamo de esa manera tan.. ¿cariñosa?. Mientras James maquinaba su plan para poder conquistar a Lily, sabía que iba a ser muy dificil, porque el día anterior le había dicho que no la queria más

FLASH-BACK

-¡Estoy harta Potter, harta de ti!- Chillo una pelirroja Evans muy enojada

-¿¡¡Y acaso tu crees que yo no estoy harto de ti!!?-Le contesto James muy enojado tambien-¡No eres la unica en el mundo Evans!

-¡JA! Miren quien habla-Dijo con voz pligrosamente tranquila- Don ARROGANCIA Potter¡No se ni como conviven Black y tu en un mismo cuarto con tal ego!-Cada vez Lily se iba poniendo más roja y más enojada, y sirius que estaba presente se ofendio ante tal comentario

-¡¡Eres una bestia Evans!!- Lily lo miro friamente

-¿¡Como me llamaste Potter??- Le grito aun más enojada

-¡Bestia, Evans¡B-E-S-T-I-A!- Le grito furioso James a Lily. Todos en la sala común miraban divertidos y asustados el espectaculo -¡¿Y sabes algo más¡¡YA NO TE QUIERO!! Y espero que lo disfrutes no?-Termino James más rojo que Lily

-¡NO SABES LO BUENO PARA MI QUE ES SABER ESO!-Dijo Lily al borde de las lagrimas, porque pocos sabian que ella en el fondo si queria a James, y mucho. James subio enojado a su habitació mientras pateaba todo a su camino.

-¡Y uds. que miran!- Les grito Lily a todos los que miraban- ¡A sus habitaciones!- al ver que nadie se movia grito aun más enojada -¡¡AHORA!!- Todos miraron asustados a Lily y subieron rapidamente a sus habitaciones - Y eso que son Gryffindors- susurro Lily abatida

FIN FLASH BACK

Tenía que prepararlo todo, despues de el desastre que dejo con Lily, pero lo pensaria despues, ahora tenía que ir a tomar un buen desayuno para funcionar mejor. junto con Remus y Sirius (n/a: o quiero incluir a peter :B) bajaron a tomar desayuno, James vio que sentada a lo lejos estaba Lily con sus amigas, esta se veia bastante triste, pero James no sabía porque.

Despues de un gran desayuno (en el cual James y Sirius arrasaro con todo) James les quiso pedir ayuda a sus amigos. Entraron a la sala común y se quedaron sentados en los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea. James se fijo que no ubiese nadie cerca y les dijo

-Chicos, ya se me ocurrio como puedo conquistar a Lily, y si esto no funciona me dare por vencido para siempre- Les dijo algo apesumbrado. Remus y Sirius se acercaron más a James para escucharlo mejor - Lunático -Dijo James mirandolo- ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te pregunte?- Este asintio simplemente, sabía que la queria usar para algo -Bueno, la quiero uasr y uds. dso me ayudaran.

Toda la tarde estubieron haciendo preparativos para la "cita" que James iba a tener con Lily, Remus le había mandado una carta diciendo que queria que fuese a las 8 pm a la torre de astronomía. Ninguno sabía si iba a ir, pero había que intentarlo.

Eran un cuarto para las ocho y James estaba en la torre de astonomía preparando los ultimos detalles. Realmente estaba muy linda la torre una sila un poco alta con una guitarrapetalos de rosas por todo el lugar y bastantes lirios, y por una ventana que había se veia como caía la nieve. La chimenea del lugar loalumbraba tenuemente junto con unas velas que estaban volando por el lugar. Ya eran las ocho, Lily llegaria en cualquier momento y James estaba muy nervioso. Derrepente la puerta se abre y se ven un par de ojos verdes asomando se, Lily ya estaba adentro, pero no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de James, al verlo se giro para irse, pero James le dijo

-Lily por favor espera- Lily se giro y lo quedo mirando

-¿Y por qué me tendria que quedar Potter?- Le pregunto indignada - Que yo sepa tu no quieres nada conmigo, y yo no quiero nata contigo, asi que, Adios- Se giro para irse denuevo pero James denuevo la retuvo

-Lo siento Lily, perdoname por todo lo que e hecho, y si despues de esto aun no quieres estar conmigo, te dejo en paz- Dijo James cabizbajo, Lily se quedo completamente helada por lo que dijo James, lo unico que quería era correr hasta James y consolarlo, pero no lo haría, su orgullo era muy fuerte - Por favor quedate- Le pidío James, y Lily simplemente se dio vuelta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sin mirar a James. James se sento en la Silla y tomo la guitarra y empezó a cantar

_Puedo despertar  
Pero no me puedo levantar  
Puedo parpadear  
Pero no dejar de verte en mi  
_

En ese instante Lily miro a James, él estaba muy concentrado tocando la guitarra y cantando a la vez. No le podía creer, mas bien, no le QUERÍA creer.

_Mienteme  
Muerdeme talvez  
Golpeame  
O matame de una vez  
__  
Pero hazme algo  
Dame algo de ti  
Hazme algo  
Que yo aun pienso en ti  
Que aun queda algo en mi  
_

Cada vez Lily estaba más sorprendida, todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior era mentira, aunque ella lo sabía, ahora si lo creía. Cada vez se ponía más relajada y dejaba su orgullo de lado

_Y duele tanto  
Y hace tanto daño  
Duele tanto  
Estar sin ti_

Estar sin ti...  


Ya no sabía que hacer, se iba acercando inconcientemente hacía James, y este ahora la miraba fijamente mientras cantaba

_Puedo engañar a mi corazon  
Pero no obligarlo a olvidar  
Y puedo caminar  
Pero no alejarme de ti  
_

Se lo volvia a decir de distinto modo, aun la queíra, y no la quería simplemente, la amaba a más que nadie en ese mundo, James no despuegaba su vista de Lily, pero no dejaba de lado ni la guitarra ni la canción, algo le decía que ahora iba a poder estar para siempre con Lily

_Mienteme  
Muerdeme talvez  
Golpeame  
O matame de una vez_

Pero hazme algo  
Dame algo de ti  
Hazme algo  
Que yo aun pienso en ti  
Y que aun queda algo en mi

Y duele tanto  
Y hace tanto daño  
Duele tanto  
Estar sin ti

Estar sin ti...  
Y estar sin ti...  
Y estar sin ti...

Lily ya lo tenía claro, James no mentia, esa canción se la había dedicado de todo corazón, pero ella no sabía que hacer, si dejar el orgullo de lado o marcharse. Observo denuevo el lugar, tambien se había esforzado mucho por decorarlo, y estaba realmente lindo, James había dejado la guitarra en la silla y se acercaba a Lily lentamente.

-Perdoname Lily- Susurro James triste -Perdoname por todo lo que e hecho, se que jamas querras estar conmigo, ni en otra vida, perdoname por haberte molestado tanto, yo te quiero Lily, no, no te quiero..- siguio diciendo James muy serio y mirandola a los ojos, al decir lo ultimo los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lagrimas pero James continuo -Yo te amo Lily, más que nada en este mundo, y seria tan feliz si pudiera estar contigo- James no pudo más y una pequeña lagrima se le escapo. Lily se acerco al él y le acaricio la mejilla sacandole la lagrima que recorria por ella

-James- Las miradas de ambos chicos se juntaron-te perdono por todo, menos por lo que acabas de decir- James bajo la mirada abatido- No, mirame James- Él volvio a levantar la mirada- Jamas , pero esque jamas vuelvas a decir que no quiero estar contigo, porque es la mentira más grande del mundo, y ademas, tu me debes perdonar a mi por ser tan necia y jamas aceptarte-James la miro desconcertado- Perdoname por no dejar mi orgullo de lado, porque yo tambien te amo James- Los dos estaban muy cerca, pero ninguno sabía si dar el primer paso, al final los dos cerraron la distancia que les quedaba y se undieron en el beso más lindo de sus vidas. Ellos estaban en el paraiso, James no queria que lo despertaran jamas, y Lily no queria parar de soñar, cuando se les acabo la respiración James tomo a Lily de la cintura y la empezo a girar. Ese sin duda era el día más feliz de su vida.

Despues de estar un rato entre caricias y besos James se puso serio y miro a Lily

-Lily, yo te queria hacer una preguta- Dijo el algo nervioso -Tu.. tu.. tuquerriasserminovia?- dijo todo de corrido, Lily que por suerte había alcanzado a escuchar le dio otro beso. -¿Y eso que significa?- Le volvio a preguntar James

-Que si James- Le dijo Lily muy feliz- si quiero ser tu novia- James la volvio a tomar enbrazo más feliz que antes. Si, definitivamente ese iba a ser el día más feliz de sus vidas

**FIN!**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les alla gustado porque a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo . dejen rr y asi dependiendo de sus opiniones talvez haga uno visto desde Lily.

Adios!

**·Moonyita.Weasley**


End file.
